Hey Mickey
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: AU! cheerio!Blaine / football!Jake. Blaine shamelessly tries to make Jake jealous and Jake decides to teach him a hard lesson. Warning: smut.


**Author's Comments**: This is the distraction I'm using while I suffer from writer's block. Writing a good smut fic helps unclog the brain. Since people seem to like the idea of Blaine and any one of the Puckerman brothers hooking-up, I've decided to do another one. This time it's an AU featuring Cheerio!Blaine (because there is a minimal amount of them) and Jock!Jake.

**Pairings**: established!Blake Panderson (Blaine/Jake), flirty!Blyder (Blaine/Ryder), past!Blinn (Blaine/Finn)

* * *

**Hey Mickey**

* * *

Front backflip. Side somersault. Back-handspring. Split. And then jump and dismount.

"Sloppy babies!" Sue Sylvester, the prideful and fearsome cheerleading coach, screeched on her airhorn. "You think this is hard? I once swallowed a rock when I was 13 and I'm still trying to digest it! That's hard!"

The Head Cheerio, Blaine Anderson, sighed as he and the Cheerios readied themselves to do repeat their routine. It was a really hot day today, and Blaine just wanted nothing more than to have a nice hot shower and sleep the entire day away. Coach Sylvester was in a particularly crabby mood and she wasn't happy until the Cheerios were bleeding from the feet. In her eyes, if they haven't passed out from dehydration, they're not trying hard enough. So here he was, lifting Brittany S. Pierce on his shoulders for the thirteenth time that day. After catching her when she did her dismount, his biceps aching in pain, they carried on their cheer routine that they would do for the upcoming Titans game against North Lima High.

_**(Blaine with The Cheerios)  
**__Oh Mickey, you're so fine  
__You're so fine, you blow my mind  
__Hey Mickey!  
__Hey, hey, hey Mickey!_

Ever since _Bring It On_ came out, the song had become a staple at McKinley Titans games. Sure, it was cheesy and clichéd, but it was a crowd favorite and Coach Sylvester loved a happy crowd. It was either that or _Single Ladies_ and Blaine really did not want to wear the black unitards that Coach Sylvester bought, no matter how much it turned on the football players. Plus, the only person who was allowed to drool over his butt was his boyfriend, Jake Puckerman, and Jake made it a point to tell him that over and over again.

Well, by _fucking_ it into him, of course. Over and over again.

Oh, look! The McKinley Titans are doing laps. Blaine always loved to give his boyfriend a show because he knew it would drive him wild with lust. And jealousy, too, when the other players ogled him.

_**(Blaine with The Cheerios)  
**__Oh, Mickey, what a pity  
__You don't understand  
__You take me by the heart  
__When you take me by the hand_

Blaine gyrated his body shamelessly, almost like an exotic dancer, and he can practically see his boyfriend from across the field, panting like a horny dog. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jake smack his fellow Titans, Sam Evans and Ryder Lynn, across their heads for sneaking a few lusty glances his way. He chuckled after he and the Cheerios finished the off song, because he knew he would be in trouble soon. And he _loved_ it when Jake got mad.

Jake plus anger equals lots of rough, angry sex. Blaine was quite the masochist. Screw sleep; Blaine would rather have sex.

After practice, he went straight to the boys locker rooms. The Cheerios had invited him to change in their locker room, seeing as how he was gay so the girls wouldn't mind having him there, and they figured he wouldn't want to get dressed with a bunch of smelly football players. Plus, Brittany always liked to get in the shower with him. She had an odd fascination with his penis.

And she wasn't the only one...

Just after Blaine finished his shower and got dressed in a fresh Cheerio uniform, the McKinley Titans were stampeding in, all smelling worse than an actual stampede of bulls. Sam and Ryder both waved at him, almost flirtatiously, before they were pushed towards the showers by Jake, who protectively grabbed Blaine by the waist to plant a nice, wet kiss on his lips, earning a series of cat calls from his teammates. When Jake pulled back, Blaine felt electricity course through him when he saw the dark look in Jake's eyes.

Oh, yeah. He was mad. Blaine liked it that way.

The curly-headed Cheerio smirked and bit back a moan when Jake squeezed his ass a little too roughly. He felt Jake's glare boring into him, deep brown eyes ignited with fire. Judging by the large erection poking him in the leg as his boyfriend leaned in closer to him, Blaine could tell that Jake was ready to teach him a lesson.

His eyes glazed over as Jake leaned forward and whispered to him, his breath hot and fiery. "Wait in my car. Now," the younger Puckerman growled, "And keep the uniform on."

He walked over to the football section of the locker room to get ready for his shower, leaving Blaine with a nice hard-on. As he recollected his thoughts, he happened to catch Ryder passing by, wearing nothing but a towel. Crossing his arms, Blaine leaned back against his locker and smirked at the young halfback, blatantly displaying his hard cock for him to see.

"Um—guh—uh—" the boy stuttered as he barely managed to tear his eyes away from Blaine's erection, "H-hey Blaine."

Blaine didn't reply. He only waved at the other boy, wiggling his fingers flirtatiously and batting his eye lashes. His eyes traveled downwards to see Ryder's cock stiffening in his towel and the younger boy did his best to hide it.

"Uh—um... bye," Ryder managed to get out before quickly making his way to the showers, already planning on having a nice, _cold_ one.

Blaine smirked again before promptly gathering his things and leaving to wait for Jake in his car.

**glee**

To say Blaine was mad as an understatement. He was livid. He expected to be ravished and fucked into the dashboard, and yet, Jake didn't say a word to him. The bastard just grumpily got in the car and drove off. Blaine was hoping that Jake would maybe be up for a nice blowjob while driving, but he completely blew him off. And not in the good way. He just pushed him back into his seat and snapped at him to put his seatbelt on.

So now, Blaine was pissed. They arrived at Jake's house in record time. His mother was working late at the diner, so they had the house to themselves until nine.

"I hope you've got candles and rose petals in there, because my asshole should've been nice and fucked by now," Blaine snarled out.

"Shut up and get inside," Jake said forcefully, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a little turned on.

Blaine got out of Jake's and walked into the house, using the key Jake practically threw at him. Instinctively, he walked up to Jake's bedroom, already knowing the way as he'd been over many times when Jake's mom was out working. Those were fun times. Blaine still can't ride a bicycle without crying out in pain. _Really_ fun times.

He sat down on Jake's unmade bed, arms crossed and lips pouted as he let out a dramatic huff. After a long while, Jake finally walked into his bedroom, painfully slow, and locked the door behind him before leering at Blaine with the most frightening glare that many students at McKinley feared. Blaine, however, was not scared. Instead, he matched Jake's glare with one of his own, which was also feared by McKinley students. He was the Head Cheerio after all. After enduring four years of bitching, anorexic beauty queens and sucking up to Coach Sylvester, those students at that school had better be afraid of him because he earned it.

"Get back," Jake ordered, as if Blaine was some puppy.

"Make me," Blaine said defiantly.

Without warning, Jake lunged at Blaine, grabbing his wrists and dragging him to the middle of the bed. Blaine struggled and kicked until he had his legs wrapped around Jake's waist, a move that allowed the Puckerman kid to take advantage of him. Roughly taking a hold of his boyfriend's hips, Jake leaned down and smashed his lips into Blaine's. He ground his hips into Blaine's, rubbing their leaking erections together as they grew increasingly rougher with their making out.

At one point, Blaine bit down on Jake's lip which made the running back growl in anger as they kissed even harder.

"Yeah, you wanna fuck me?" Blaine teased through their heavy breathing.

"Shut up and spread your legs," his boyfriend snarled as he started biting at Blaine's neck and collarbone.

"Make me!"

Jake ceased his kisses to grab both of Blaine's legs and lift them over his shoulders before pulling down Blaine's Cheerio pants and boxer-briefs enough to expose his pert little ass that he's had the pleasure of fucking many, many times. Not bothering with lube, he spat a small amount of saliva on his fingers before burying one into his curly-haired boyfriend's tight heat, making the teen cry out in ecstacy.

"I saw you flirting with Ryder in the locker room," Jake huffed out as he added two more fingers simultaneously without remorse, "You know how much he wants to _fuck_ you."

Blaine screamed, not caring if the whole world heard him. "Ugh—yeah—ugh!—Oh!—He wants—_OH, MY FUCKING GOD!_—oh, yeah—he wants me," Blaine cried out as his boyfriend added a fourth digit into his canal. "He's got a pretty—ugh—nice cock on him—Mmm—From what I could see through his tow—FUCK!"

He balled the sheets in his fist as Jake stretched him out, making sure to be extra rough, just the way Blaine liked it.

"Maybe—yeah!—I can have a—Ugh! Ugh!—threesome with Ry—FUCK ME!—Ryder and Sam."

Jake growled. Blaine knew exactly what his buttons were. Jake had always been jealous of all the other guys at his school whenever Blaine walked down the halls. Blaine had a habit of flirting with every jock at McKinley, even the gross-looking mullet heads that were the hockey team. He even dated Finn Hudson before he graduated and Blaine always teased him about Finn having a bigger cock than him, just to get him riled up.

"You're such a fucking tease," Jake sneered, "You're always doing shit to piss me off and I hate it!"

"You—mmm—love it and—ugh—you know it!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Jake ripped his fingers out of Blaine's hole and caught Blaine's mouth again in another bruising kiss, the curly-haired Cheerio's lips already swollen from the last one. Shucking off his basketball shorts, Jake's hardened dick was already weeping with pre-cum and the half-black teen didn't bother with a condom or lube and just straight up fucked his boyfriend bareback. Blaine moaned out when he felt his boyfriend's dick nestle inside his ass. He loved it when they did bareback. It was just that much hotter.

"Come on," Blaine huffed, wanting to push Jake's buttons even further. "Finn could fuck better than that!"

And soon he found himself on top of Jake's lap with the younger boy practically impaling Blaine with his hard dick, making sure he hit his prostate several times. Jake roared out in pain when he felt Blaine's nails digging into his back, drawing blood. It seemed to be an extra rough session today.

"Yeah, baby, I'm close," Blaine panted as they went faster and faster. "Fuck! I need to—"

With a howling screech so loud, the neighbors probably heard, Blaine came on Jake's wifebeater and his Cheerio uniform, sweat beading down both of them. Jake hadn't cum yet and was still promptly fucking his boyfriend until he was finished, which made the smaller teen scream due to his sensitive state. Jake was relentless, he didn't stop until Blaine was begging him to cum already. Hearing the mewling sounds of his poor boyfriend as he abused his eager hole was enough to send Jake over the edge and he shot his seed inside Blaine's hot cave, biting down hard on his shoulder.

"FUCK!" Blaine cried as he felt himself cum a second time.

"Yeah," Jake rumbled out maniacally as he finished unloading in his boyfriend's sweet ass. "Fuck yeah."

"Oh, God," Blaine panted out as he broke free from Jake's hold to lay back on the bed.

"Who's the best?"

"Still Finn," Blaine teased, earning a playful but hard slap on his ass cheek. The slap left a nice, red imprint of Jake's hand that Blaine would proudly wear underneath his clothing.

"Who's the best?"

"You are."

"Yeah, that's right," he said smugly, the famous Puckerman smirk etched on his face. "That's what I wanna hear."

An amused chuckle felt his lips as he watched his contented boyfriend sprawled out on his bed, his skin slick with sweat and his shirt covered in cum.

Blaine looked down at his appearance before glaring back at Jake. "Goddamn it! You made me ruin my fucking uniform!"

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Blaine's got a potty mouth. Just like his actor. Love it. Leave a review, it'll be much appreciated. And if you have any other pairings you want me to try out, leave me a PM. For ANON readers, I'm still trying to work on the chapters and I will start posting soon. I promise.

**Songs Featured**:  
"Mickey" by Toni Basil (covered by B*Witched). Sung by Blaine with The Cheerios.


End file.
